Performance Tip - Liner
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-64 Beyblade Super Custom Set Heavy Ver. on November 12th, 2016. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Starter Pack Ifritor I2 Magnum Liner. Description Liner is a Performance Tip that features a free-spinning wheel that's positioned vertically. As its name suggests, Liner features a "Stabilization" gimmick that is meant to realign the Beyblade; in this case, through the use of its free-spinning wheel. At first, depending on the parts used, Liner is mostly stationary and easily takes refuge in the center of the stadium. However, once struck by the opponent, Liner's free-spinning wheel will move, creating a somewhat erratic movement pattern, and thus, theoretically, will retake refuge in the center of the stadium. In practice, the Beyblade is easily capable of heading back into the center when struck, and thus Liner's "Stabilization" gimmick works as intended. At the same time, this gimmick also allows the Beyblade to counterattack the opponent, potentially being able to Knock-Out or Burst them. Sometimes, this even results in continuous head-on collisions. However, while this may imply Attack potential, Liner can become unbalanced, which acts as a "double-edged sword"; as the unbalanced nature, while it is beneficial in Attack Combinations, can also increase the risk of Bursts and creates poor late-game Stamina. This also makes Liner ill-suited for Spin-Equalization Combinations, as the late-game unstable spin of the tip's wheel will prevent the Combination's Layer's rubber from making direct contact with the opponent. As such, Liner is best suited for Knock-Out Defense Combinations; as the ability to quickly get from the Tornado Ridge to the center of the stadium allows it to avoid potential Knock-Outs than most other Performance Tips, such as Atomic. Overall While Liner does have a working gimmick, its drawbacks limit its use for most commonly used types of Combinations, and only works best in Knock-Out Defense Combinations. While it can take back the center more quickly than Atomic or Yard, they are considered better options over Liner due to having better late-game Stamina, and aren't as unbalanced as Liner is near the end of a battle. As such, Liner is only effective if used against Same-Spin Attack Combinations, mainly ones that use rubber Performance Tips such as Xtreme/Xtreme' or Hunter/Hunter'; as their low Stamina makes it difficult to Knock-Out the Combination if it uses a low-recoil Layer. As such, Liner is not a must-have, but is a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-64 Beyblade Super Custom Set Heavy Ver. - Inferno Ifrit Magnum Liner (translucent dark red) * B-80 Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At - 07: Fang Fenrir 6Glaive Liner (Light Red) * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 04: Blaze Ragnaruk Nine Liner (Red) * B-00 Liner (Limited Color) Hasbro * C3179 Ifritor I2 Magnum Liner * E1054 Betromoth B2 Down Liner * E2458 Elite Warrior 4 Pack - Dranzer Spiral Spread Liner * E2756 Horusood H2 Quarter Liner Gallery Takara Tomy DriverLiner.png|Liner (Official Image) Limited Driver Campaign.jpg|Liner (Limited Color) Hasbro Trivia * The Limited Color Liner Performance Tip was obtainable by purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products from certain stores in Japan. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro